HOMOPHOBE
by Newpichou
Summary: Je n'ai pas de résumé à vous donner. Simplement l'homophobie en est le thème.


**Titre :** _HOMOPHOBIE_

**Auteur :** _Newpichou_

**Genre :** _Romance - Yaoi_

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

**Couple :** _HP x DM_

HOMOPHOBE

« L'_H__omophobie _désigne les manifestations de mépris, rejet, et haine envers des personnes, des pratiques ou des représentations homosexuelles ou supposées l'être. »

C'est sûrement la définition que je connais le mieux, sûrement celle que j'ai voulu savoir sans l'aide de personne, pas même de toi. Tu le sais toi, tout ça. Tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu fais comme si ce mot n'existait pas. Comme si mon mal-être été invisible à tes yeux. Comme si.. Comme si, beaucoup de choses. Tu supportes le regard des autres, l'ignore, l'oublie, moi je vois qu'eux, ils me regardent, tout le temps, constamment. Ça ne te fais rien de voir que je souffre. Tu t'en fiche. Royalement.

« L'_H__omophobie_ englobe donc les préjugés et les discriminations. »

Ce que je disais.

Je me demande réellement ce que je préfère, subir le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ou qu'on me harcèle dans les couloirs de l'école. J'arrive même plus à me faire respecter. Le « _Survivant_ » s'en sort plutôt bien, lui. Bien mieux que moi, en tout cas.

Que faire ? T'en parler ? Tu vas me prendre encore une fois pour un fou ! Pourquoi pas en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Mais qui serait assez intelligent après toi pour comprendre ça. Personne, parce que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. C'est triste, et je me sens triste. J'ai besoin d'extériorisé, de sortir tout ce que j'ai dans la tête, de panser mes plaies, de recoudre mon cœur qui souffre à chaque moment. Peut être de tout oublier. De t'oublier, et de passer à autre chose. Mais tu le sais, je suis faible, je t'aime trop. Impossible, que je me sépare de toi. Rien que le fait d'y penser. Non, je ne préfère pas y penser. Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. On ne change le destin.

« L'_H__omophobie_ peut se manifester par de la peur, la haine, l'aversion, le harcèlement, la violence ou encore de la désapprobation intellectuelle intolérante envers l'ensemble de la communauté LGBT »

Oui, parce que ça, tu le sais pas. Tu ne me suis pas toujours dans les couloirs, ton regard ne cherche pas le mien tout le temps. Ça me dérange, parce que j'ai peur dans ces moments là. Vraiment très peur. Tu t'en doute pas, je cache les marques des coups que je reçois comme je peux. Mais toi, est-ce que les autres élèves te font ça ? Te maltraite, ou autre ? Je ne vois aucune traces de ces blessures sur ton corps quand il m'arrive parfois de poser mes yeux dessus.

« L'_H__omophobie_ peut aller jusqu'au meurtre ou, plus souvent, à la condamnation à mort institutionnalisée »

Combien de fois j'y ai pensé ? Tu n'est même pas au courant d'ailleurs, mais je voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je préfère pas que tu sois au courant, sinon j'aurais le droit au même speech que tu me sors à chaque fois, que je te parles de ce que je subis à l'école. _« Nan mais ça va pas dans ta tête !? Tu te laisses faire par eux !? Mais putain ouvre les yeux ! Les Malfoy ne se laisse pas faire ! Ou est parti ta dignité !? » _Se serait la version soft. D'habitude c'est bien pire.

De toute façon c'est toujours pareil. Selon toi c'est soft, mais moi tu me fais peur. Un peu comme tout les autres qui me gâchent la vie. J'ai envie de te quitter, de t'oublier. Tu est loin de l'homme idéal. Du petit-ami parfait. Tu n'est pas différent des autres. J'aimerais pouvoir me défaire de toi.

_C'est sûrement la définition que je connais le mieux, sûrement celle que j'ai voulu savoir sans l'aide de personne, pas même de toi. Tu le sais toi, tout ça. Tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu fais comme si ce mot n'existait pas. Comme si mon mal-être été invisible à tes yeux. Comme si.. Comme si, beaucoup de choses. Tu supportes le regard des autres, l'ignore, l'oublie, moi je vois qu'eux, ils me regardent, tout le temps, constamment. Ça ne te fais rien de voir que je souffre. Tu t'en fiche. Royalement._

Ça se répétera toujours, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'abandonner. Ça a changé. Depuis, le jour ou j'ai su trouver le courage de dire « stop », je t'évite, m'éloigne, te snob. Je fais tout pour ne pas te croiser dans les couloirs de l'école. Tu me cherches ça se voit. Je suis bouffé par mon trop plein d'amour pour toi. Mais tu ne fera rien pour me protéger alors, à quoi bon ? On ne change pas une personne qui est déjà à son stade terminal de sociabilisation. Tu est, en phase terminale de ta sociabilisation, et moi, je peux pas subir ça. Alors, j'ai fais mon fier, et avec le peu de dignité qu'il me resté, je t'ai quitté.

Ça te brise le cœur d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression de moins souffrir que toi. Peut être parce que même si je t'aime encore, j'étais au courant de ce que j'allais faire. Toi, tu l'as pas vu venir. Mais c'est venu quand même. Je t'ai pas abandonné, loin de là. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'être comme ça. Décevant. Mes parents comptent encore sur moi, et ne savaient pas que j'étais avec toi. Je n'ai plus à leur mentir.

« L'_H__omophobie _désigne les manifestations de mépris, rejet, et haine envers des personnes, des pratiques ou des représentations homosexuelles ou supposées l'être. »

Peut être que les autres avaient raison, ou peut être pas.

J'ai changé, comme ma relation avec toi à changé. On se croise plus, je me croise plus également dans le miroir, mon reflet me dégoûte. Je me dégoûte. J'en peux plus. Pour faire fuir toutes ces paroles que j'entends dans les couloirs, celles qui me font du mal et qui m'ont poussé à tout arrêter, j'ai fais de mon mieux. J'ai pris la première nana, que j'ai vu dans le couloir, et lui ai sagement demandé de « sortir avec moi ». Si je me souviens bien ça a duré trois jours. Et j'ai fais comme ça pendant quelques temps. Ma liste, est passé de toi, à, toi plus vingt-cinq autres.

Certes, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je ne t'oublierai pas, même jamais. Tu fais encore battre mon cœur, même bien plus que toutes ces nanas réunis à qui je me force de faire un traître bisou sur leurs lèvres dégueulasses. Dégueulasses ouais, parce que j'aime que les tiennes. J'y repense toujours, mais je ne dois pas retomber dedans. J'ai repris une simple vie, mes plaies se sont toutes refermées, sauf celle de mon cœur, mais je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort, j'ai ce que je mérite.

Dans le fond, je suis devenu comme tout le monde.

Je me dégoûte. Me déteste. J'ai changé pour ça.

Appelez-moi désormais,

L'_H__omophobe._


End file.
